


Abigail - Nov 29, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [16]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Helium Therapy, I'm Bad At Titles, Memento mori, Nov 29, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based on Mark and Eef talking about their first crush and heartbreak in 'helium therapy'
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	Abigail - Nov 29, 2020

Mæi’s first crush was sometime in elementary school (1st or maybe 2nd grade). A pretty girl named Abigail. She didn’t remember too much about the girl, only that she had long, crow-black hair, darker skin, and a pretty smile. Mæi had wanted to kiss her, but some inner voice said that it wasn’t the proper time or place for that. They were friends for the year, and, looking back, it could possibly have been that Abigail liked her back- but she moved away or left the school and Mæi never saw her again. Before that, she gave a notebook of hers to Mæi, but her full name was either ripped out of it or erased which meant there was no way of ever tracking Abigail down.

Mæi’s first heartbreak would have been the result of her second-grade boyfriend fake breaking up with her. Of course- she didn’t know it was a fake breakup and cried her tiny little heart out. He was overall decent, that she remembers, and Mæi was insanely proud that she knew his entire name. She once asked him if she looked better in contacts or glasses (her vision had needed correction from an early age, something which ran in the family) and he answered that he liked the way she looked in her contacts. To this day, though she couldn’t remember his reasons for the decision, Mæi wore contacts. 

Mæi’s first real crush? Now that was a hard thing to pin down. She’d thought she liked someone toward the end of the fifth grade, and she was jealous when one of her friends got a boyfriend in middle school.. Mæi was pretty sure she had fallen for almost all of her besties at some point or another- maybe even at the same time. It was all terribly confusing and she would have rather not have felt anything like that at all. She was worried that she had confused strong platonic bonds for romantic attraction, given Mæi had maybe fallen for most- if not all of her besties. Things would be so much easier if there was some sort of medical test or sign that your feelings toward someone were romantic or not.

Mæi’s first ‘real’ heartbreak? Now that was easy. It had happened fairly recently, when she’d asked a crush of hers about their sexuality. They had answered that they only liked boys, not girls or an sort of non-binary or gender-non-conforming person. While Mæi was very confused about her gender, she did not usually feel fully male or like what one might call a boy. Needless to say, she was in a slump for several days afterward. She slept a lot, and cited illness as an excuse to get out of any social engagements. She felt horrible, like there was some empty pit in her heart.

Eventually it became just another memory to pack into a box and ignore. The show of life must go on after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 493


End file.
